


First Steps

by sottovocexo



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Robby reflects on his relationship with his dad, and his dad's relationship with Miguel, while in the Detention Center. Takes place during Season 3.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Robby Keene, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	First Steps

Dad missed my first steps. Who knows where he was? Anywhere but where he should've been.

Miguel's moving his feet now. It's on the news: "The Karate Kid Kicks Again," the TV says. They're interviewing him, and it's such a feel-good story: the good guy wins, the bad guy's behind bars. I look away, because my dad's there with him. Because he always is.

He missed my first steps, but he was probably there every step of the way for Miguel. Was it like watching your kid walk for the first time? Was he proud?

Mom says I fell a lot when I was learning to walk. Hit my head more times than she could count. 

How many times did Miguel fall? How many times did my dad pick him back up? And how come he keeps picking Miguel over me?

Maybe I'm where I should've been all along. I’d fallen into the wrong life young—stole all those things, committed all those crimes. I thought Miyagi-Do was my chance at a new life, my way out. But I was wrong. Crime was the first step I took; karate was the last straw. 

I would've ended up here no matter what, because my dad was never where he should've been; he was never there to pick me up when I'd fall.


End file.
